


The Universe is Random

by w_k_smith



Series: Beetlejuice the Musical - Soul Mates AU [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: (minus the hurt for the most part tbh), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Character Study, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_k_smith/pseuds/w_k_smith
Summary: Lydia Deetz is asexual, and very happy about it. Unfortunately, living in a world where finding your soul mate is supposed to be about finding ~true love~ means her soul mark and the unknown person it represents is a source of anxiety about the future. Barbara Maitland is there to hear her out and offer support.(A sort-of epilogue to "Not Yet / Why Rush? / Stick With Me.")
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Series: Beetlejuice the Musical - Soul Mates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Universe is Random

When Barbara heard someone opening the front door, she went downstairs as quickly as she could, which meant dropping straight through the floor. She went from the attic, down through the second floor hallway, landing right in the foyer by Lydia, who jumped and dropped the plastic bag she was dragging out the front door.

“Oh, I’m sorry, dear,” Barbara said. She scooped up the bag and put it back in Lydia’s hands. “I was just going to ask if you were headed to the grocery store. I would really appreciate it if you could pick up some…some…ah…”

Connecticut was roasting that summer, but Lydia had clung to her tights, skirts, and combat boots despite the heat, claiming: “Discomfort is the price you pay for fashion.” Barbara couldn’t feel the temperature, but it must have been especially hot that day, because Lydia was finally dressed for the weather, in cut-off jeans and a tank top with the word _Killstar_ written on it – whatever on earth that meant. The tank top revealed Lydia’s shoulders, along with the bright yellow circle on the tip of her right collarbone.

“Sorry!” Barbara said. “I didn’t mean to stare. I just don’t think I’ve ever seen your soul mark before.”

Lydia’s mouth became a flat line. She shrugged her right shoulder, but the straps of her shirt weren’t big enough to cover her soul mark.

“Lydia!” Charles called from his study. “Don’t let all the cold air out!”

Lydia rolled her eyes and shoved the front door closed with a _bang_.

“Is everything OK?” Barbara asked, keeping her voice low to make sure no one else in the house would hear. “You don’t have to talk about it. But I’m right here if you want to.”

Lydia dropped the bag. “It’s nothing. I just – I just don’t believe in the whole soul mates thing.”

“Oh.” Barbara touched her wrist where her two soul marks used to be. The first had disappeared the day she met Adam. The other had followed her into death…until Beetlejuice had introduced himself. “Listen. I know what it’s like to think you’ll never meet your soul mate…”

“That’s not the problem,” Lydia said.

“Alright. Do you want to tell me what is?”

Lydia took her time answering, and didn’t look Barbara in the eye. “Obviously being soul mates has worked out great for you and Adam and Beej. And my dad had my mom, and now he and Delia have each other, but…” She crossed her arms. “I think when I meet my soul mate it’ll suck.”

She spoke with the certainty only teenagers have. Barbara’s heart cracked.

“Why do you think that?” she asked, knowing arguing wouldn’t help.

“Well, for one thing, I don’t do sex or romance.”

“You…don’t?”

“No. I’m asexual.”

“That’s great!” And then Barbara got concerned. “Does your father know? Because if you want any help coming out –”

Lydia grinned. “My dad has known as long as I have. One of my earliest memories is of asking if there were any Disney movies with no weddings and lots of witches.” Her frown returned.

“Plenty of people aren’t married to their soul mates,” Barbara said. “Some aren’t even in love.”

“Yeah, but what if that’s what my soul mate is expecting? Or what if they’re totally acephobic? Soul mates don’t always get along! What if they want me to be normal? Or if –” She put a hand to her chest. “Barbara, what if they’re stranger than I am, and I’m the _normal_ one? Gross.” She was trying to make it a joke. Her voice was too unsteady for Barbara to buy it.

Barbara squeezed her shoulder. “Worrying about the future is normal. I’ve been there. And I know telling you not to worry won’t help. But I will say…you have a hundred soul mates’ worth of love in this house already. Your dad, and Delia, and BJ, and Adam, and I will all be here for you, not matter what. If your soul mate doesn’t want you – they can go fuck themselves, OK?” she said.

“I’ve never heard you say ‘fuck’ before.”

“I keep a few around for special occasions.” Barbara pulled her into a hug. Lydia accidentally kicked over the bag she’d been carrying, revealing several wads of dried plants.

“What are those?” Barbara asked.

“Uh…Delia’s smudge sticks.” Lydia was a little muffled by Barbara’s shoulder. She leaned back. “Don’t tell her I’m the one who threw them out. She won’t listen to me about the cultural appropriation! And I don’t know what Goopy website she buys them from, but they make the house smell like hot trash.”

“Lydia, that’s still stealing.”

“I know, but –”

Barbara bent down and picked up the bag. She sighed. A solid, heavy sigh brought satisfaction even when you didn’t need to breathe. “Do they really smell like hot trash?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll talk to Delia. You go ask your dad if he’ll get some tofu next time he’s at the store. I need some to make dinner tomorrow night, and Beetlejuice keeps sculpting it into figurines and eating them.”

Lydia walked to the stairs. “OK. Thanks, _Mom_!”

Again, she said it like a joke. But Barbara found herself floating several inches off the floor, and was pleased to find her eyes were still capable of producing a few happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I would hope this is obvious, but this isn't meant to be any kind of attack on the popular (for good reason) headcanon that Lydia is a lesbian. She also has the Bisexual Haircut??? 
> 
> What it really boils down to: the idea that any main character of Beetlejuice the Musical is cishet is an affront. An absolute affront.
> 
> I, personally, just happen to picture Lydia as an exasperated aro/ace living in a house with five impossible bisexuals. She is on the receiving end of so many bad puns and finger guns. Pray for her.


End file.
